Ghost
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: No one knows her...no one knows her story or her name for the matter. All they know is that she's a Sabertooth mage. Why is she crying with Juvia in her arms? What is her magic? And why is her eyes two different colors...red and white.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Sorry I been gone forever but I was on my other fanfiction accounts :/, and then my computer lost connection and wouldn't connect so yah. I'm restarting** **all my stories but scars. I'm going to restart Games.**

**Ghost: Chapter One: **

She was so use to crying that she couldn't even cry anymore, a scream pierced the frosty air as blood dripped onto the ground. She looked at her wrist; her brown eyes held terror as she watch her blood dripped onto her bathroom floor. Her mind came to a conclusion, she didn't need them to save her; she can be her own hero...that's what she was going to do...save herself. She gripped her pale wrist and screamed out her resolve.

Tonight she'll be a ghost

tonight she'll be alone

tonight she'll save others.

She lifted herself up from the cold tile floor, the world seem to go in fast forward as she found herself outside of her burning apartment. She pulled her black hood over her blonde locks and started to walk away. She was leaving her former family, all those smiles and laughs, and her broken heart behind. Screams were heard behind her as she continued to walk away from the life she once lived. She was alone and she wasn't going to let anyone break her walls again.

**With Fairy Tail**

The doors slammed open and a old lady with short purple hair and black glasses burst through them. The guild quitted down and looked at the chubby old lady, she looked up from the wooden floor and stared at the small old man that was on the bar counter.

"I need your water user and fast!" She panted out

"Why?" Erza question "Is something the matter with your apartment complex?"

"It's on fire! And Lucy's inside!" she cried while letting the tears rolled down her wrinkled cheeks "please save her! She's just a child...save her, please hurry!"

"Juvia go to Lucy's apartment! Natsu go and save Lucy." Master Makarov order while jumping down. "Everyone stay here and wait for further notice about Lucy."

Juvia and Natsu nodded at each other and ran out of the guild, they heard the screams for help and quicken their pace. They stopped at the now burn down apartment complex and they panicked, they scrambled into the black ashes and started to look for their blonde hair friend.

"Yah, I saw someone with a black cloak on...walking away." a fisherman stated "did you saw them two?"

"Yup." another fisherman replied "I bet they started the fire. Do you think whoever that was wanted to kill Lucy?"

"What way did you saw the cloak person going in?" Natsu question

"I saw them going pass the ice cream shop." the tall fisherman answered while pointing East. "She's might belong gone by now."

"Juvia, come with me!" Natsu demanded and started to run East.

Juvia follow suit, her mind told her to keep running as her legs started to hurt. Rain pounded on the ground making a up beat. Natsu stopped and sniffed the air, he lowered his head and let out a roar.

"Whoever he was...he's gone." Natsu growled while punching a tree.

"No! Juvia thinks we should keep looking. Juvia doesn't want to go home without love rival." Juvia cried into the frosty night.

"I can't follow his scent with this rain washing it away." Natsu stated while turning around. "we can't go looking for him without the rest of the team."

"What if it's too late Natsu-San? Juvia thinks we should keep looking a little longer. Please..." Juvia sobbed

"You can go Juvia." Natsu deadpanned "but I'm waiting for the rest of the team."

"Fine."

Juvia whipped her tears and started to run, she jumped over branches while her eyes scanned the forest. Blood started to dripped from her cuts from the tree branches, mud was all over her boots and dress. Her eyes caught a black cloak and she quicken her pace, she was slowly losing the figure and she panicked.

"Wait. Juvia says stop!" Juvia screamed

The figure stopped before turning slightly, Juvia sensed the figure stiffen before sliding down the hill. Juvia slide down after the figure, she grabbed the cloak and they went rolling down the rest of the way. As Juvia looked up her eyes widen...Lucy.

"Sh!" Lucy whispered while holding Juvia's hand. "I can't be here anymore. I just want you to know...your my sister okay? You'll always be my sister."

Lucy pulled her hood over her blonde locks before running again, Juvia sat there and open her palms.

"Juvia thinks this is beautiful." She cried as she looked at the golden heart shape locket in her hands.

"Juvia are you alright?" Natsu yelled down "did you find the cloak person?"

"Juvia is fine. Juvia saw the cloak person but i quickly lost her." Juvia sobbed while clipping the necklace around her neck.

She stood up and grabbed Natsu's hand, he pulled her up and stood up. Juvia stood up and whipped her tears with her muddy hands. They started to walk back to the guild, as they push the brown wooden doors their ears picked up whispers. They walked in and everyone's eyes were on them waiting for results.

"The apartment complex was burnt down and we didn't find any bodies." Natsu said while walking in "Juvia ran after the cloak person and found out it was a girl."

"Did you get a good look at the girl?" Master Makarov question

"Juvia did not see what the girl looked like." Juvia said while clamping her hand over the locket. "Juvia is sorry."

Master Makarov sighed heavly, "It's not your fault Juvia." He breathed out while jumping off the bar counter. He looked at the landlady "Can we pay for the apartment to be rebuilt?" He asked

She shook her head before walking toward the brown doors. "Having Lucy as a costumer was good enough." she stated before the doors slammed shut.

"Master, are we going to look for her?" Erza question while standing up "we can not just sit here and wait for Lucy's body to turn up. We have to find Lucy and this girl who burnt down Lucy's apartment."

Gajeel watched as Juvia admire the gold locket and his eyes narrowed. _what are you hiding Juvia?_ Juvia's hand clamped over the locket again as she looked up and stared right into Gajeel's eyes. _Juvia is sorry...but I can not tell you what Juvia knows._

"I agree with Erza! We gotta find Lucy and beat the person who tried to kill her." Gray yelled "we can't stand here and find out she died or was kidnapped and all we did was wait!"

"Tomorrow. Four teams will form and you'll search for Lucy and the girl that burnt down her apartment." Master Makarov said while heading up the stairs. "wait till then." and the door slammed closed.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

She stood outside of the forest and looked straight where Fairy Tail laid, she turned around and her army boots hit the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"No one will know me...I'll be a ghost. And no one is going to break my walls again."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! :D I'll update every other day... now who missed me? **

**Ghost Chapter Two:**

_Five Months Later..._

"Welcome to the annual Guild Magic Games!" a voice screamed into the microphone "have you heard the news? Sabertooth has a new mysterious member!"

"I heard that two, Vick." another voice answered "I heard they don't know anything about her and I mean anything, not even her name."

"Well Justin, I also heard they call her a ghost. I mean no one has heard of this new member." Vick replied "She must be hiding something big, well that's my opinion."

"You don't know anything, Vick." Justin stated "now let's stop talking and let's get this thing going."

"Wait, Justin. We didn't tell them we're doing something different this time!" Vick deadpanned "Our first event is going to be a fight. Well we didn't want to change things but a mysterious person told our boss about the idea."

"Oh right. Well let's see who is battling it out against who." Justin replied while opening a white envelope. "Guess who is facing the new member of Sabertooth."

"I hope someone from Fairy Tail!" Vick said while leaning over Justin's shoulder.

"I guess your wish came true." Justin said while setting down the white paper. "Natsu Drangeel From Fairy Tail A's Team vs. the new mysterious member from Sabertooth's team."

"Good luck, Natsu!" Lisanna yelled out as Natsu walked onto the filed.

"Flame-brain found out what magic she uses or what she looks like!" Gray shouted

"Win this for us Natsu." Erza said

"Good luck Natsu-San!" Wendy screamed out while waving.

Juvia looked at the new member of Sabertooth and her eyes widen, she couldn't help but smile. Gajeel eyes narrowed at Juvia _I'll find out what you're hiding Juvia._

_"_Yosh! I'm fired up." Natsu yelled while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ready?" Justin question

"Set?" Vick said

"Go!" they yelled

A sand wall started to rise out of the ground; raising about nine feet in the air. The new member stood on the wall and her hands started to rapidly move; making a shape.

"I never seen this magic before..." Levy whispered as she watch a bow and arrow appeared in the Sabeeroth Member's hand. "I think its lost magic..."

She aimed the arrow at the frozen Natsu and fired, as the arrows flew toward Natsu they burst into lightning arrows. They missed as Natsu dodged the five arrows.

"What kind of magic is this?" Natsu question

He didn't get a reply; instead a ice pole came flying toward him; hitting him in his stomach.

"What are you doing flame-idiot?" Gray screamed "You're getting beat by a girl!"

"Shut up ice-prick!" Natsu yelled while turning toward Gray.

"Natsu pay attention to the fight!" Erza yelled

"Watch out!" Lisanna screamed

Natsu turned around to see a black boot in his face before he went flying into the stands. He jumped out of the mental stands; flames dance around him as he watch the new member stand there; he knew she was mocking him.

"Hey! Why don't you speak?" Natsu yelled "what should I call you?"

"Call me ghost." she replied her voice smooth and soft.

"Ghost what's your magic?" Natsu question while walking toward her.

No reply only a kick to the face, he looked up to see her fist hitting his right cheek, he spat out blood and whipped his jaw.

"Do you think he'll win?" Wendy question while watching Natsu taking hits from left and right.

"No." Gray answered honestly "He's going to lose."

Natsu body hit the sand and he couldn't move; Ghost stood a few feet away, she pulled her black cloak tight around her body as she felt it slip off.

"Ghost from Team Sabertooth Wins!" Justin cheered while holding his hand out for his ten jewels.

Lisanna ran out onto the filed and grab Natsu's arm while lifting him up with Erza helping her.

"Good fight." Natsu whispered while his eyes dropped.

Ghost walked up to her side of the stands and sat on the railing, she turned her head and stared straight into Juvia's cheerful eyes.

_Do you know it's me?_

_Of course! Sisters forever right?_

_Meet you later? After the second day?_

Juvia nodded before looking back into the filed; on reflex she grabbed the gold locket.

"What's next?" Justin asked while looking at Vick.

"Another fight." Vick answered "Juvia Lockster From Fairy Tail's Team B vs. Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale"

Juvia walked out onto the field and stared into Lyon's black eyes and smiled brightly.

"Don't go easy on me, okay?" Juvia said; after Lucy left she stopped speaking in third person. "Even though you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you; give it all you got!"

"Ooooo!" Justin said "Is the water mage from Fairy Tail falling for the ice mage from Lamia Scale?"

"Didn't you hear?" Vick asked "They're dating."

"What else did I miss?" Justin question while pouting.

"Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail disappeared." Vick answered "Did you miss that?"

"No."

"After this, whoever wins buys dinner!" Lyon said while smirking.

"You're so on!" Juvia replied

"Stop with this crap!" Gajeel yelled

"You make me wanna puke!" Laxus shouted

Mirajane hit them both in the back of the head before giggling.

"They're so cute!"

"GO!"

"Ice make: Eagle!" Lyon shouted

"You're going easy on me!" Juvia yelled while dodging one eagle but getting hit with the rest. "Water slicer!"

Lyon was pushed back while his pants and shirt got ripped up.

"Ice make: Prison!" Lyon screamed while smirking "I win."

"Lyon from Lamia Scale Wins!"

Ghost watch as Lyon spin Juvia around and she smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish...I was there for you Juvia." Ghost whispered "I'm sorry..."

"Did you say something Ghost?" Sting asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No." Ghost said "I said nothing."

Juvia looks at Ghost "I miss you." She whispered.

Lyon looks at Ghost and back at Juvia_who are you?_ Ghost jumped off the railing and looked at Fairy Tail's stands to see Mavis looking straight at her.

"Makarov...did you have Ghost as a member?" Mavis question while watching the cloak girl disappear.

"No I don't think so." Master Makarov answered "Why?"

"Because she can see me...but something's dark about her." Mavis replied "I can sense something dark...it's terrifying."

As Ghost walked down the hallway she punched the wall.

"I'm so sorry Juvia..." She cried "I was too weak to stop it...I gave in...into the turn."


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost sat in the corner of her room, her grip tighten on her knees; it was midnight and everyone was asleep. A man's face popped into her head and tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly closed her eyes tightly. _Don't let them hear you._ Whispers murmured in her ears, she took deep breaths and tried not to think of that night...the night where she was kidnapped. Time went by fast as she realized she was in the stands of the stadium watching Gajeel face Gray. Her hands gripped the railing as she heard her name being called along with Lisanna's; her hands numbly went to her side as she walked into the field. She looked straight into Lisanna's blue eyes; no words were said only a nod from Lisanna, Ghost clenched her fist. A man stood beside Ghost; his brown eyes mocked her, his shaggy blonde hair framed his head, and his lab coat brought back bad memories.

"She's the reason why you were forgotten." He whispered into her ear.

_He's not real...he's not._

"You're so much weaker than her." He said while laughing at the end. "You can't out match her."

_He'll go away...he'll go away...he will._

"You were a replacement, a pity case. No one loved you...no one wanted you." He laughed while his blue eyes looked at her with pity. "You're just a waste of space."

Ghost clenched her ears and closed her eyes tightly, her black cloak flew in the breeze as sand danced around her.

"Shut up!" Ghost screamed "Leave me alone."

"But you know it's true..." He deadpanned "after all; all you're good at is being a tool."

Ghost's eyes snapped open and sand spikes flew toward Lisanna who was already in take over tigress.

"Is Ghost having a break down?" Vick question while watching Lisanna barely dodge the sand spikes. "don't you wonder why she had a break down at the sight of the white take over mage?"

"Vick shut up." Justin stated "I'm watching the show."

Ice crawled up Ghost's body; her whole body was in layers of ice, an ice scythe popped out of her right arm.

"Just go away." Ghost whispered "GO AWAY!"

She leaped into the air and dived toward Lisanna; she swing down her arm; cutting Lisanna's white dress.

"I will never go away Ghost." the man whispered "I'll always be here if not alive then in your nightmares."

"I'll make you go away!" Ghost screamed while kicking Lisanna in the gut making her go flying toward Natsu.

"How?" He asked with a laugh. "you can't even see Lisanna without breaking down; no reason why they all left you behind. You can't do anything without being saved."

"Is this the true power of Ghost?" Master Makarov question while watching Lisanna plummet to the ground.

"I'm afraid not." Mavis stated "she has more power than this. I told you before she's terrifying."

"No one can have that much magic power; without dying." Master Makarov deadpanned "How is she still alive?"

"There's one thing that can." Mavis said "She gave into the turn."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Since she gave into the turn...she's invincible." Mavis deadpanned "and if someone were to break her or make her angry...she could destroy the world."

"What about now?" Master Makarov asked while watching Lisanna fly into the wall.

"This is a little break down..." Mavis replied "you will have to see a big break down."

"You're right." Master Makarov stated "She's terrifying."

Lisanna's body fell to the ground and Ghost stood over her, Lisanna's eyes widen when she seen tears rolling down Ghost cheeks.

"Ghost From Sabertooth is the winner!" Justin screamed into the microphone.

"I'm sorry...Lisanna." Ghost whispered before walking toward Sting and the rest of Sabertooth's team.

"It's always the same." he whispered into her ear. "You apologizing; you haven't change even after the hell I put you though."

"I'm done for the day." Ghost said while past her team.

Juvia silently followed Ghost unaware of Gajeel following her, Juvia hand grabbed Ghost's cloak.

"Are you coming back to Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked while they sat in the hallway. "Everyone misses you."

"No they don't." the fragment of Ghost's imagination stated while sitting across from Ghost. "she's lying to you."

"I can't come back." Ghost stated "I can never live a normal life ever again. I can't be close to anyone..."

"But you came back.." Juvia said while facing Ghost

"I'm not here to stay." Ghost deadpanned "I can't stay."

"Why not?" Juvia question "sisters forever right? You promised me we'll be sisters forever!"

"We will." Ghost said while looking away she didn't want Juvia to see her crying. "but we won't see each other."

Juvia stood up "No! You can't do this to me." She screamed "You can't leave and then come back to say you're never going to see me again!"

"I'm sorry"

"No! You're hiding something from me." Juvia yelled while shipping her tears "What is it?"

Gajeel inched closer _Ghost was part of Fairy Tail? This isn't making sense._

"I'm not hiding anything Juvia." Ghost stated "I figured; I was better off alone."

"NO ONE'S BETTER OFF ALONE!" Juvia cried "What happen Lucy those past five months?"

"I changed, Juvia." Lucy said her voice cracking.

"You didn't just change...you turned." the man laughed.

"You can't change in five months!" Juvia sobbed "what happen? Please, tell me."

"It doesn't concern you." Lucy deadpanned "I don't need you hating me."

"I CAN'T HATE YOU! YOU'RE MY SISTER."

"You should hate me." Lucy stated

"I kept it, Lucy." Juvia cried while her hand clamped onto the locket. "I can't hate you. This locket shows that."

_Bunny girl is Ghost? Wow didn't see that coming._

Lucy turned and look into Juvia's eyes while taking off her cloak...Juvia's eyes widen and her hand clamped over her mouth. Staring back at her wasn't two brown warm eyes but; one right red eye and one left white eye.

"Juvia, I didn't just changed...I turned"


	4. Chapter 4

_One Month After Lucy Disappeared..._

Lucy sat in a cell, her head hanged low as she beat herself up for getting kidnapped. Her cell door opened and she looked up to see a girl her age being dragged in. Her violet eyes glared at the tall man who tossed her like a rag doll. Her keys flew to the other side of the room as her body slammed into the brick flooring; Lucy watch as the cell door slowly creaked shut.

"Damn bastards!" the girl yelled while grabbing her silver gate keys. "don't know how to treat lady right."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked while staring blankly at the girl; the girl tied her midnight black hair into a low pony tail.

The girl turned toward Lucy and smiled widely at her "Me? I'm Ellie Scarlet Snow." Ellie said while sitting down. "now blondie who are you?"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as once again someone called her blondie; she sighed before leaning her head on the cool brick walls. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I found you! Yes now I can get my 200 jewels." Ellie cheered while shaking her butt in the air.

"One problem genius; how are we getting out?" Lucy asked "I mean there's guards everywhere."

Ellie sat down next to Lucy and pulled her knees to her chest, she turned serious and at the sudden mood changed scared Lucy.

"Lucy, why do you think they kidnapped us?" Ellie asked while she closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't know."

"They want our magic. They targeted us because have a very powerful magic that very few can use correctly or use without dying." Ellie answered while her eyes snapped open. "but I feel like they want more than our magic..."

"More than our magic...?" Lucy whispered "do you mean...us?"

"What else would it be blondie?" she said "I don't know what they want with us but it doesn't seem good."

A deep chuckle scattered across the room making the two girls froze with fear; a tall man in a white lab coat stood outside their cell. His cold blue eyes stared into their soul; and his blonde hair framed his face.

"You are a smart one." he laughed while crouching down.

"Who are you!" Ellie question while her eyes narrowed at the blonde man in front of her; she sense something dark about this man and she had to admit she was terrified.

"Me? I'm no one special." he replied while looking boredly at the two. "but you can call me, Cross."

_Present day..._

Lucy clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly.

_"_What do you mean...you turned?" Juvia slowly whispered "why are your eyes like that?"

"I made them like that; aren't they beautiful?" Cross asked while grinning like a mad man. "Her brown eyes were so boring I thought they needed a touch up after Ellie died."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her!" Lucy yelled at the wall.

_Bunnygirl has officially went insane..._

"Who are you talking to?" Juvia asked

"No one that you need to know." Lucy hissed while glaring at the laughing man.

"You two were close weren't you?" Cross chuckled "I took her away from you...the only person that understood you is died."

Lucy couldn't hear the cheering from the crowd as she listen to her imagination taunt her; she could hear Ellie's voice in the back of her mind.

_Don't let him see you being affected by his words..._

"Lucy..." Juvia muttered as she watch Lucy silently sobbed. "What happen?"

Gajeel inched closer; Lucy was like a little sister to him and who ever hurts her will die by his hands.

"You should have been smart Lucy and didn't get too close." Cross stated while looking boredly at her. "Ellie learned the hard way about getting too close; she gave up her life and gave you her keys so you would live. She was brave; I'll tell you that. But her screams were so pleasing to hear."

_Calm down Lucy he wants you to snap..._

"Lucy..." Juvia whispered while reaching for her hand.

Lucy hit Juvia's hand away while turning on her heel and running down the endless hallway; Juvia dropped to her knees before letting out a heart wrenching sob. Gajeel slowly slide down the wall and slapped his hand over his forehead; he couldn't make sense of it all but he knew something terrible happen to Lucy and whoever hurted her was going to pay.

_With Team Fairy Tail_

Carla stood beside Wendy as they watched one of Mermaid Heels girl face one of Blue Pegasus team members.

"Do you miss Lucy, Carla?" Wendy asked

"Don't be silly." Carla stopped talking and stood frozen in her place.

_Ghost froze in the air as her finale scream pierced the air; Juvia watched with horror filled eyes and she jumped over the railing._

_"What are you doing Juvia?" Laxus roared "she's a sabertooth mage!" _

_"She's not just a sabertooth mage, she's Lucy" Gajeel spat while jumping over the railing and running after Juvia. _

_Fire danced around Lucy; and her screams pierced the air one after another. _

_"Luce?" Gray whispered "Mavis what's going on?!" _

_"We need the elements!" Mavis screamed "It's the only way to destroy the magic she inherited in the turn!" _

"Carla, are you alright?" Wendy question "you're crying."

Carla couldn't speak as the vision kept repeating; she dropped to her knees and looked straight where Sabertooth stood. Laxus watched with narrowed eyes as Carla whipped her tears; still staring where Ghost last stood.

"I'm tired." Carla whispered "I'll be going back to the hotel, stay close to Erza."

Carla stood up and started to walk away, she stood outside of the stadium; she let out a whimpered before her white paws touched the ground.

"Lucy...don't snap...please."

_In a big white building._

_"_How's my little puppet?" a deep voice question.

"She won the first two fights." another voice answered. "sir, why did we let her go?"

"Can't you see the plan?" the voice hissed "I figured if she seen her old family she'll have a break down and destroy the world."

"but sir how would that help us?"

"because it'll cause chaos; which make our final plan go sommethly."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sat on a cold bench as rain plummet to the ground; she was glad it was raining now they don't have to see her crying.

"Always the same." Cross stated while sitting beside her. "always crying; aren't you done with crying?"

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed while standing up and glaring at Cross. By standers cast her a weird look before walking away. "I'm done with you tormenting me!"

"Don't you know...I'm only saying these things; because you made me." Cross stated while standing up. "I'm your nightmare; your demon; you made me; I'm you." his face suddenly change and it lookedexactly like Lucy.

"No!" Lucy yelled while taking a step back. "no..."

"I can be whoever you want me to be; whoever, whenever." Ellie said while stepping forward. "you're trap in your head; your head is filled with madness...making me."

Lucy's eyes stared at the now Gray with horror; Gray smirked and chuckled while flashing in front of her.

"You're so weak." Natsu laughed while he leaned over Lucy. "I wonder why Gray decided to date a weak ass like you. After all you needed someone by you when I rejected you."

_It's inside my head...this isn't real...it isn't._

"Keep saying what you want to say." Erza deadpanned "you'll never get rid of us."

_They'll shut up...you can do this Lucy you can make them shut up...disappear._

"The only way Lucy... is destroying the magic you inherited from the turn; which you're too weak to destroy." Juvia said while flashing behind Lucy.

_Ignore them..._

_"_I'll destroy the magic then." Lucy stated

"But you're too weak." Cross said while smirking. "we both know; you don't want to get rid of this magic."

**With Juvia...**

"When were you going to tell me?" Gajeel question while coming out of the corner his eyes narrowed. "she was like a sister to me and you didn't tell me!"

"I wasn't going to tell you." Juvia whispered "I figured she wouldn't get hurt if I didn't tell anyone."

"If gramps found out he would kick you out!" Gajeel yelled "You need to think."

"I WAS THINKING!" Juvia roared "She didn't want to be found; she didn't want anyone knowing she was alive"

Gajeel glared at Juvia. "I thought we were best friends. We told each other everything." Gajeel growled while turning around. "I guess we weren't best friends."

"WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" Juvia cried while reaching out her hand. "you didn't tell me about how you almost died."

"That's different. It was for your safety; you kept something that concerned my family." Gajeel hissed while disappearing into the darkness. She dropped to her knees; _everything changed and it won't go back to the way it was. _

_"_How could everything turn for the worst?" She sobbed while crying into her hands.

"Juvia; are you alright?" Lyon asked while walking toward her. "Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you? If they did I would beat him to a pulp!"

"It's nothing Lyon." Juvia said while flashing him a broken smile. "I just miss Lucy...that's all."

**With Lisanna...**

Lisanna watched as everyone drink and laughed as Natsu fell off of a table while shaking his butt in the air. Ghost's words echoing in her mind, _I'm sorry Lisanna..._ why was she sorry? She was playing by the rules...why did she have a break down by seeing me? Lisanna couldn't smile as she watch everyone else smiling; its been five months since Lucy disappeared and their happy. She looked over to Gray who gave Erza a fake smile but his eyes didn't held that shine when he was with Lucy. Her eyebrows furrowed as she kept thinking and trying to piece everything together.

"Lis. you're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning." Happy said while flying over her with a fish in his mouth. "why are you frowning? We're in third!"

"I was just thinking what Ghost said to me." Lisanna answered while giving him a fake smile. "Why don't you go and play with Natsu? He seems lonely."

"Aye!"

Lisanna watched as Happy flew over to Natsu who was doing the worm. The doors slammed open silencing everyone and they turned to see Gajeel stomping his way in.

"What you staring at?" He growled while making his way to a dark corner.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Natsu question while standing up.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Your brain." He spat while throwing a table at Natsu who didn't dodge in time.

"Guys stop it." Erza barked while glaring at the two.

"Asshole." Natsu muttered

"Dumbass." Gajeel whispered while sitting down.

Gray sighed while leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up onto the table. Levy shuffled her way to Gajeel and tried to calm him down but he wouldn't talk to her. Lisanna sighed and went back to thinking; _Lucy disappeared five months ago and the new member of Sabertooth joined the anniversary of Lucy's disappearance...something doesn't make since._ A scream echoed throughout the guild and everyone froze.

_"_Mirajane what's wrong?" asked Freed with worry in his eyes.

"I saw eyes!" Mirajane yelled "They were in the counter!"

Fairy Tail bodies dropped one by one; a man stoo in the middle of sleeping fairies a smirk playing on his face.

"Ah, let's see how our puppet is doing shall we?"

**Sorry it's short! And sorry minna that I didn't updating I keep forgetting! Can someone remind me to update please! Review please :) **

**Fairy Tail A: 20 points**

**Sabertooth: 30 points**

**Mermaid Heel: 0 points**

**Lamia Scale: 15 points**

**Blue Pegues: 5 points**

**Fairy Tail B: 0 points**


End file.
